Rhys Skywalker
Rhys Skywalker was the leader of The Antarian Rangers circa Year 9. He was not only a valued member of the gaming community, but a veteran member of the Star Wars Combine Development Team. His additions to the game included features such as budgets, as well as aiding in the introduction of AJAX, making the game seem much more interactive. His work on Combine developed into a love of programming, which inspired his choice to pursue software development at a university. His In-Character (IC) contributions also had a major impact on the game, as the leader of The Antarian Rangers after the departure of Deakon Jarvis, he was instrumental into building the group into the government that it is today, a leap that he talked about with great pride and joy. On February 12, 2009, Skywalker passed away in a car accident. Early life Rhys Skywalker was born on Tatooine in the outer rim. A hot desert planet where the locals farm moisture to keep themselves alive. It was a hard life on Tatooine but it was a life non the less, when Rhys was 6 years old his older brother was killed by the Empire, he had been working undercover for the RA and his death was broadcast over the Holonet for the whole galaxy to see the execution of the so called ‘traitor’ that Rhys knew only as his brother. Rhys’ parents continued to bring him up although now they were more cautious who they talked to and what they said about themselves. Because of this Rhys lived a relatively sheltered life and didn’t interact much with the outside world. He spent what spare time he had trying to sneak into groups of Tusken Raiders (sand people) and wander around amongst them in whatever disguise he could. By the age of 10 he gave up this game when he had a near death experience after a group of Raiders discovered him in the middle of their camp, after this he gave up the childish game and instead concentrated on passing around in nearby towns unnoticed. He became good at this and it was always a thrill, as he grew more bold he went into more and more dangerous spots. When Rhys turned 13 he began to learn about the fight against the Empire and the Rebel Alliance for which his brother had fought. It was also around this time that Rhys witnessed some of the Empires atrocities first hand when helpless men and children where shot in their own homes on Tatooine. It was in these dark times after seeing these acts that the fire inside him got stronger an stronger it seemed as if he was burning up from the inside and he used this fire to fuel his decision to join the fight against the Empire and its allies. This fire remained fairly dormant until the age of 16 when he began to witness 2 stormtroopers were assaulting an unarmed and helpless family. He stood there and watched the storm trooper beat a mother as she struggled to stop the troopers from taking her 4 children. This lady was someone Rhys knew, her name was Kareena she was 178cm tall thin and brown hair to her shoulders, she was a single mum raising 4 kids, Rhys had helped her on occasion but now never as much as he was about to. Without thinking of any consequences Rhys drew his blaster and shot the two stormtroopers 3 times each at full power. He stood there for what seemed like an hour, but was only a matter of seconds and then he moved over to Kareena and spoke to her quietly, telling her that she must go into a more hidden lifestyle and never speak of this day, then Rhys reached over to the dead troopers and took their blasters, he gave one to Kareena and kept the other one, he also found various amounts of money and weapons that he took, then he turned and ran towards where he had parked his speeder. He returned home and greeted his father who noticed the blasters… Rhys noticed that he had them in clear site along with other stormtrooper equipment. His father looked at him solemnly he knew what had happened, he also knew that this meant his son would be leaving him. He motioned for Rhys to follow and led him to his older brothers previous room where he lifted the lid of the trunk at the foot of the bed. “This is your brother's equipment, the things he had left back with the Rebel Alliance, I think they knew that we had another son and that the equipment would come back to them eventually, well now it looks like it has to. Take this trunk and whatever personal items you want for the next few years, I will use some contacts at the spaceport to get you out of here” With this his father left and headed for the comm Unit. Rhys watched his father depart and picked up the trunk carting it into his own room where he added clothes and other personal items, including a holo of his whole family back when he was young. His father came in and helped carry the trunk out. By this time all that happened had started to catch up to Rhys, he started to sob silently as he gave his mother a final hug and kiss, it was a time of uncertainty, ‘would he ever see them’ Rhys boarded the landspeeder with his father and they headed into town for the last time, he left his father at the spaceport in much the same way he left his mother, tears streaming down his face. A he walked into spaceport he grabbed by the arm by a nearby pilot who spoke quickly “Get your things and come to my ship I’m your ride out of here” no more being said he headed to the ship, a very respectable YT-510 Fast and usually unarmed, but this wasn’t a usual 510 it was armed with a large armament of weapons and extra scanning equipment, he boarded quickly and they took off. He later found out that the empire had launched a force to execute him 8 hours after their departure. Rhys had no where else to go, so Delvire (the man who had given him the lift) offered him a job on the freighter, he became a simple shiphand on a very comfortable ship and for the next year he helped Delvire smuggle for the Alliance and its allies. Fight for Freedom At the age of 17 on Year 4 Day 32 Rhys signed up with the Rebel Alliance, however it was a time of disorganization so the Alliance wasn’t much help. After the Alliance he joined The Jedi Praxeum, it was a confused time and his time in the Praxeum under the leadership of Rejiad Nero was short, his next port of call was The Hapans. However even here he could not find the help he required. After a short period of time in Freelance he Re-joined the Jedi Praxeum and It was here after getting to know the way the universe works that he found home, it was in the Jedi Praxeum that he truly started to excel. Rhys joined the Praxeum just in the time of turmoil faction assets being stolen from The Antarian Rangers and mass exodus of members, it was followed by the time of Jake Azzameen, one of the strongest leaders in the Praxeum's history. Rhys became a member of the Jedi Praxeum and got to know everyone quickly because he was needed to help in this time of crisis as every member was. Rhys has served the Jedi Praxeum and its ideals of the light from that day and has become respected amongst their ranks. His gift to the force has not yet shown itself though in time I am sure that the force will join forces and he will truly become a Jedi. Rhys continued to serve the Jedi Praxeum through the leadership of Vel Koon, Andy Skyfighter and finally Kal Fisto. After the resignation of Andy Skyfighter, it was expected that Rhys as 2IC of the JP would pick up the reigns of leadership, this however did not happen and instead Kal Fisto became leader of the JP. Kal had little faith in the effectiveness of the JP but continued to lead it despite Rhys requesting leadership be handed to someone with faith. Rhys was expelled from the Jedi Praxeum for accusing Kal of wanting to dissolve the JP however later was accepted back in under full powers of 2IC once again. It wasn't long into Kals term that a conspiracy broke out, Letifer Caes was made leader and he robbed the Jedi Praxeum of a lot of assets claiming it was payback for what an old JP chancellor Felix stole, however after Felix left he took all that he had brought to the praxeum so this was petty theft on the part on Tenloss. The Jedi Praxeum was still a shell salvageable but unfortunately not by a leader of such little faith, the Jedi Praxeum was dissolved and the remaining assets went to Kal, who after less than a day created a new faction. This new faction was a Jedi-only faction known as the New Jedi Order. There are still many unknowns about what happened in this time of crisis and so Rhys has dedicated himself to get to the bottom of it, however the ex JP members need a home so he worked on gathering them under the banner of TAR their closest ally so that they can continue to fight another day. Now in the Antarian Rangers Rhys has kept all his positions other than that of 2IC. See also * The Antarian Rangers Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Human